


Cabin in the Woods

by ShadowsLonleyQueen



Series: Yandere Prompt List (1) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Background Character(s), Bad Ending, Blood, Death, Gen, Gore, Murder, No specified gender for Yandere, Other, Series, Serious Injuries, Serious Possessiveness, Stalking, Yandere, blood phobia, no specified gender for reader, puking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsLonleyQueen/pseuds/ShadowsLonleyQueen
Summary: 9. "You belong with me"Based off of my yandere prompt list. This is number 9. Check the series description for the list.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Reader, yandere/reader
Series: Yandere Prompt List (1) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691470
Kudos: 10





	Cabin in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! This is genderless aka, I tried to keep reader without a gender, as well as the yandere.

Your warm lips pressed against his, oblivious to the eyes that glared at the back your head. The kiss got more heated, however, once the boy finally met eyes with person out near the treeline that was only about 5 feet away. The eyes had rage mixed in them and the boy caught onto that quickly. He parted from you and grabbed your hand, trying to rush back inside to the cabin you both were staying in for a week, although today was only the third day and you were both in the eyes of some crazy person near the woods.

As he rushed you inside, he noticed the person stalk closer. In a hurry, he locked the door that was made of smooth wood as well. The cabin was pretty decent sized, considering his family owned the land and had some spare money to own many homes even if he wanted to just live in a simple home with not as many rooms. Like most people.

The sound of glass shattering alerted you and you quickly went over to the window, looking outside, yet spotting nothing. You then looked down and found out that it was a rock that broke the glass. Someone threw a rock through the window... It must have been on purpose, I mean, how does a random rock just _come through the window?_ You then looked outside again and almost screamed when an arm shot through the window, not even being careful of the sharp edges of glass. The person’s arms _bled and bled even more._ The crimson liquid trickling down their arm quickly and in a good amount. The unlocked the window with the bleeding arm they had put through the window. You felt light headed, wobbling and feeling sick. You tried your best to wobble out of the room and go into the living room to your boyfriend David, but you only managed to lean against a wall and puke up your dinner that you only had about _two hours ago._

The taste of the it lingering on your tongue and giving your taste buds hell. Your nose was dripping while you stumbled into the bathroom and threw up some more, but this time in the toilet. You probably ruined David’s rug, but that doesn’t matter now. Someone was probably already in the house and the thought of it made you even more sick. You wiped your nose with some toilet paper, then threw it into the toilet. Flushing the toilet after spitting one last time into it, she heard screams of agony. Fear danced on your features and you ran towards the screams. _You thought that David would be okay! He told you to never worry about him!_

When you arrived at the scene, the murderer was stabbing your boyfriend over and over, you screamed, not being able to move. You froze in place, watching as David’s skin grew paler and his blood rushed out of his new wounds that just kept growing in numbers. _Why won’t they **stop?!** This person was **insane!**_ you felt more vomit rising up your throat, it probably wasn’t even the food you ate even more, it was probably just body acids.Body acids that would sting your throat after vomiting it up, and it did. Just like you predicted. You were hunched over, finally they stopped and stood up, looking at you. By this time you stopped puking, crying instead. You got up and once again, wobbled away but this time you fell to your knees and started to cry harder. You could hear them stalk closer to you and they crouched down next to you, stroking your hair. “You’re so Beautiful/Handsome...” they whispered, kissing your wet cheek. Suddenly, they stopped stroking your hair and instead, his hand went to your chin. Gripping it in a bruising hold while they held your chin in two fingers, their thumb and index finger. “ _Sure,_ I’ve been watching you in secret, but it should be no secret that,” they looked into your eyes and smirked,” _ **You belong with me.**_ Not him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and Comments! No pressure, though! I love you guys, sorry for this sudden yandere stuff, but hopefully you enjoyed.


End file.
